No Where to Run
by SecretAgent008
Summary: Logan's dreams pull him to reality when a certain young white streaked mutant appears in in his dreams...


  
  
  
  
No Where to Run  
Rated- PG for content and language  
Summary-Logan's dreams pull him into reality when a certain young white hair  
Streaked mutant makes an appeareace ( Mature Themes)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.. Wish I did, but I don't.. so don't file any law suits, and  
I think we'll all be happy ! ^_^  
  
  
Logan sat on the dirty bed in his hotel room. He had been in plenty of them in the past  
6 months. Some nice, some ok and some a Hell hole with a capitol 'H'. He found   
Alkali Lake, and the Military Compound in a complex echelon of burnt metal and  
scorched cement walls. Nothing there helped him remember his past , who he once  
was. Logan thought some of the rooms felt familiar, but the feeling past as quickly as it   
came. He left the complex after 3 days, angry and dumbfounded. It had been nothing  
but a dead-end.  
" The story of my life." He muttered to himself as he left the building. He   
thought there would have been some kind of answer there for him, and didn't think  
about going back so soon. He didn't know what to do. He was reluctant to go back,  
'They'll just want you to join the 'team'.' He thought, on the road. He descided about   
on his 3rd day to go on a roadtrip, through the wilderness. He stayed in numerous  
motels, and each one made him long for NewYork's only Mutant School. He wanted to  
see Dr. Jean Grey. She was the epitome of beauty; tall, slender, piercing eyes, kissible  
lips. Yeah she had it all to Logan. Only one problem- Scooter. He REALLY hated that  
guy- her boytoy. What did Jean ever see in that guy anyway? Logan didn't really care  
at the moment.   
He lay down on the bed and thought again. He wondered about Marie,  
the girl he promissed he'd take care of. Yet, he hadn't. If he had, he wouldn't of left.  
But he did. He wondered how she was doing, in school after her trauma. God he   
wished he could have done something at the train station instead of just standing   
there. He shook the thoughts away- someone once told him you can't change the past,  
only learn from it. He could still hear her scream in his dreams, The night he was on  
The Statue of Liberty, praying to God that she would wake up. For that brief moment  
when Logan pressed his face to hers and there was no connection, no pull into her, he  
felt her delicate skin. He'd never forget the feeling. It was like touching warm silk, so  
soft.He closed his eyes and his thoughts began to trail off, and he wondered what the  
rest of her body felt like. He flinched and opened his eyes,  
" Shit, she's just a kid andI'm thinkin 'bout her in ways I shouldn't.." he   
muttered silently to himself,'dirty ol'bastard.'  
Yet, he didn't want to stop thinking of her. He remembered her scent. It   
wasof the gardens she sat by everyday, mostly honey suckle but there was some   
lavenderon her too. He really missed her. Logan for once missed something, and he  
NEVER cared for anything before in his life.   
"Women do crazy things to ya," he sighed. No woman had ever come close  
to taming the 'Wolverine'. But this girl had. She wasn't afraid of him either. Most   
women ran after seeing him cage fight. But she didn't. The night he first saw or rather  
smelt her, It was her smell that enticed him to look her way. She was so out of place,  
she smelled of fear and disbelief. That there were others like her out there.  
He shook his head reminicing about the past. He pulled himself into reality,  
there was no Rogue with him, no Jean to drool over. He wanted to sleep but his body   
didn't let him. Everything in him was screaming for him to go to New York. he tried to  
sleep but nothing helped. He took out a bottle of sleeping pills. He took 5 pills, hoping   
they would knock him out, and they did. He had a dreamless comatosis sleep until  
the little red pills wore off. He began to dream of cage fighting, and kicking the shit  
out of Sabertooth and Magneto. His dreams were always strange. As he walked out of   
the bar , the scenery changed and he was in the mansion. He was in his room, in his  
bed. Something moved beside him, a woman no doubt. She was naked beside him on  
her side. Logan wanted to see who it was and when he went to touch her she moved  
farther away.  
" Don't touch me!" she gasped, and grabbed the sheets around her tighter.  
As he moved closer to her she turned around, and it was Marie in his bed, with tears  
flowing down her face. She was angry and frightened, a very dangerous combination  
of emotions. Logan was confused. What did he do to frighten her? He was confused  
enough, wondering why she was in HIS bed wearing nothing. He would never hurt  
her, so why was she so afraid?  
" Don't act like you didn't do anything," she said, her voice breaking.  
" Y- You... raped me. " She choked back her tears and continued. " I came in your  
room to ask you if I should go away to college, but you never answered me."   
Logan stopped for a moment. Did he hear her right? Rape her? No, it   
couldn't be, he'd never hurt her. She began to speak again.  
"You never answered me so I asked you again, and you pushed me up  
against the wall and told me you wanted me." Wolverine shook his head, no,no It  
can't be. "You held me down on your bed, and, and.." The young woman broke down  
in tears and droped to her knees. " Why would you hurt me Logan, I thought you   
were different. WHY? WHY DID YOU RAPE ME?! "  
Logan awoke with a start, breathing very rapidly and tense. Those kind of  
dreams he hated. It wasn't the first one though. They hapened before, but most of the  
time, the girls that were there were ones he had never seen before. This dream though,  
hit home. It scared him. He never wanted to see a dream where Rogue was the victim.  
Now she was, and that was it for him. He had to go back, to New York, to be there for  
her. He packed up his few belongings and left the key by the door, surely the maid would  
pick it up. The night was quiet and the sky was filled with stars, perfect for driving   
home. As the night turned into morning and then the afternoon and dusk, Logan had  
not stopped, except to get gas and maybe a beer. It was going on midnight when he   
pulled into the driveway and walked the bike to the garage, careful not disturb anyone.  
As he opened the door, he ran into a girl with a white streak and a large duffle bag.  
Marie was running.  
TBC 


End file.
